


TamaRuuIo

by Sophie_Doki_Doki



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Reader Insert, happy birthday ruu!, iori is tsundere and trying his best, ioruu, nagi is also there, pray for ruu, ruu is precious, tamaki is so hot omg like take me daddy, tamaruu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_Doki_Doki/pseuds/Sophie_Doki_Doki
Summary: A cute reader insert I have written for Ruu's birthday! Happy birthday my dear!I hope you like it! <3





	1. New student

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUU! ENJOY YOUR GIFT AND I LOVE YOU!

It was a Monday. Cool wind blew through the atmosphere, rustling the trees. Sunbeams danced through the branches, illuminating the ground in a beautiful, warm light. It was a gorgeous day.

                But it was still a Monday.

                “Yotsuba-san, get up!” Iori yelled, aggressively knocking on Tamaki’s door. “We have to leave in approximately thirty-five seconds if we want to get to school on time!”

                A moment of silence passed, as Iori waited at Tamaki’s door, annoyed. He debated whether to just turn and leave without him. But he had Tamaki’s lunch in his hands. So he had to wait.

                “Guuuud morning~” Tamaki yawned, opening the door finally. His hair was messy, like he had just rolled out of bed. And his uniform was all wrinkled- his necktie barely on. “Iorin~” He called, drowsily. “It’s Monday. Do we even need to go to school today?” He complained.

                Iori sighed. “Yes. Why would you even ask that?” He outstretched his hand to give Tamaki his lunch. “Here. Osaka-san made us lunch. Be sure thank him later,” He ordered. “Come on now, we are going to be late.” He turned on his heels to leave.

                Tamaki rubbed his eyes, still half asleep. “I’ll only thank him if there’s pudding in here,” He said, holding his lunch. “Jeeze Iori. If you’re so stressed out waiting for me in the morning, just walk to school by yourself,” He suggested. He followed Iori to the door and they exited the dorm. “Or if you’re afraid of being lonely, why don’t you get a girlfriend, or whatever?”

                A gust of wind seized the boys as they walked outside and began their journey to school. Iori’s raven hair blew around sporadically. Yet he hardly noticed. He was too busy blushing at what his friend had just said. “Wh-what? What are you…!?” He pouted, biting his lip. “Please do not say such personal things.”

                Tamaki laughed. “Haha! Iorin’s flustered!” He teased.

                Iori only blushed more. “Shut up please!” He sounded so sophisticated, even when insulting someone.

                Tamaki’s laughter died down and he rolled his blue eyes dismissively. “Stop yelling. It’s too early. It’s, like, 2am.”

                “Yotsuba-san it is almost 8:00,” Iori corrected.

                “Shhhhhh~~~” Tamaki nudged Iori in the shoulder. “You’re such a stick in the mud, Iorin. You need a hobby. Or a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend,” He rambled. “Why don’t you ask Rikkun out?”

                “WHAT!?” Iori shrieked.

                “Boooooo~” Tamaki complained. “Just fall in love already, why don’t cha? That way you can bother someone else instead of me,” He chuckled. “I hope Iorin gets a girlfriend soon.”

                Iori fell silent. For once, Tamaki didn’t sound like he was making fun of him. Instead, he sounded genuinely concerned. And sincerely interested in Iori’s wellbeing. Iori looked down, staring at his shoes as they continued to walk to school. His sensitive nature prevented him from snapping at Tamaki again. Instead, with his face a bright red, he remained silent for the rest of the walk. He didn’t say a word, as he pondered what Tamaki had said.

_A girlfriend?_

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

                “Everyone please welcome our new student! Miss Ruu!” The teacher announced.

                Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened. In walked a tall girl with long black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She made her way into classroom and stood at the front. The class was instantly enamored by her presence. She was so gorgeous- so angelic. She smiled to her new classmates and prepared to speak up.

                “Hello! My name is Ruu. I’m a transfer student and I’ll be joining your class as of today,” She explained. “It’s nice to meet you all! I hope we can get along!” She bowed her head politely.

                Iori watched as the new girl gracefully bowed to the class. Normally, he wouldn’t care if there was a new student. Iori tended to be isolated and hardly spoke to his peers. Yet as the adorable young lady introduced herself in such a delightful and _cute_ way, Iori found himself staring at her.

                Her sweet voice. Her cheerful attitude. There was just something about her that caught his attention. And it began to frustrate him. Because he didn’t know what it was.

                Iori was a perfectionist. He couldn’t stand anything less that accuracy and precision. And he was smart- able to analyze any situation with his logical mind to understand the meaning behind anything. Yet in that moment, Iori Izumi found himself utterly perplexed.

Why was his heart suddenly pounding in his chest? Why couldn’t he take his silver eyes off the sweet and friendly new girl? And why couldn’t his analytical mind comprehend the situation?

Ruu smiled at the class and looked around, observing the atmosphere. She was quite the organized person herself, and enjoyed perceiving her surroundings like a perfectionist. She became happy when she noticed how intrigued the class looked with her. She smiled at her peers, eyes scanning the room. Then suddenly, she locked dead eye contact with Iori. And she looked deeply into his eyes.

Iori’s lips parted with a gasp. He was shocked the girl had noticed him, and suddenly, his cheeks turned pink. He blushed in the most adorable and charming way. Agitated with his embarrassment, he cleared his throat awkwardly and averted his eye to the side. “Ahem…”

The teacher welcomed Ruu once again, and then permitted her to take her seat. There was only one open desk left in the room. Ruu made her way down the aisle to claim her spot. She sat down in her new seat, properly and perfectly.

“Woah she hot,” Muttered the blue-haired boy sitting next to her.


	2. Yo its iori

As Ruu was a new student, she had been assigned an ambassador to help introduce her to the campus and show her around. One day after school, Ruu was told to wait in the classroom to meet her ambassador. Ruu was a very smart and inquisitive young lady. She sat in the empty classroom, wondering what her ambassador would be like. Perhaps they would be kind and befriend her. Though, there was always the chance it would be a shitty person, like that other student-Sophie. Sophie was a dork and would never shut up about her love and adoration for Mitsuki Izumi. She really needed to chill the fuck out about Mitsuki Izumi.

                Ruu turned her head to the side to look out the window. The sun was setting and the sky had been painted a gorgeous array of orange and gold. The elegant colors swirled together in a beautiful manner, entrancing anyone who dared look at the sky. What a beautiful evening. Ruu was captivated by the sight briefly before she heard a noise. And she glanced in the other direction.

                The door to the classroom had opened. And in strolled another student. A boy. One of about average height with above average intelligence. He had soft raven hair and gentle silver eyes. He calmly closed the door behind himself and entered the room. “Please excuse me.”

                Ruu blinked, recognizing the boy as one from her class. She was about to speak up and introduce herself, but the boy suddenly cut her off.

                “Hello. My name is Iori Izumi,” He spoke in a smooth, luscious voice. “And I’d like to formally welcome you to our school,” He stated, standing in front of her desk almost like a teacher. “I have been assigned to be your ambassador. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ruu-san.”

                Ruu’s face lit up. “Hi! Nice to meet you, Iori!” She smiled. Then she suddenly realized something. “Ah. You already know my name?” She inquired.

                Iori suddenly froze. His confidence shattered and he turned red for a moment. “Ahem. Of course. I believe we are in the same class. You introduced yourself earlier. Plus, the school board has assigned me to mentor you. It would be unprofessional if I didn’t know your name,” He clarified, sophisticatedly.

                Ruu couldn’t help but giggle. Iori spoke so quickly and smoothly, like he was some sort of computer. Something about it was quirky and cute. She smiled at him. “It’s nice to meet you, Iori-san. Thank you for being my ambassador.”

                Iori nodded and took a seat at the desk next to her. “I am a straight A student. And according to the school administrators, my academic record is the highest in our class. Hopefully that is evidence that I am a reliable person to assist you,” He rambled. “If you ever need any help with anything, please do not be afraid to ask me. As of today, you are my responsibility. And I intend on making you an academic star.”

                “You want to…make me into a star?” Ruu echoed Iori’s words. Then it clicked with her. She thought she had recognized that handsome face, and even handsomer personality. Her expression brightened and she jumped up from her seat. “By chance, are you Idolish7’s Iori Izumi?” She asked with excitement. “I love Idolish7! I’ve been a fan of theirs for a while now. They’re amazing!”

Iori stared at her. “You like Idolish7?” He asked. Ruu’s bubbly excitement was purely adorable. The way her eyes sparkled and her smile brightened with each precious syllable emitted from her lips. Iori averted eye contact and answered with a nervous expression. “Y-Yes. I’m Idolish7’s Iori Izumi…” He said shyly. Then he looked back at her. “Thank you for being our fan. It means a lot to us,” He spoke so diplomatically. “Please continue to support Idolish7 and I’ll be in your care.”

Ruu smiled and sat back down. “I’m honored to meet you, Iori-san! Thank you. And thanks for being my ambassador,” She cheered.

Then suddenly, Ruu’s phone went off. Gasping, Ruu quickly reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. “Ah. I’m sorry.” She looked at her screen and saw a message from Idolish7 discord RP. God damn it Rina. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Iori. “Sorry about that. I-“

“ROPPU-CHAN!” Iori suddenly squealed. “AH!” He quickly gasped, covering his mouth in shame. His face was flushed in the most precious shade of pink. He trembled for a moment, desperately trying to keep his hands over his mouth. Heart pounding, he felt embarrassment consume him. He didn’t dare say another word.

“Eh?” Ruu blinked in confusion. “Oh. Roppu-chan,” She realized, looking at her phone case. It was a cute case with a picture of the adorable usamimi rabbit Roppu on it. She laughed. “Yeah. This was a gift. Sorry if you think it’s silly or-“

“N-no!” Iori moved his hands away from his mouth. He swallowed roughly, trying to handle how his face was overheating. He coughed into his fist nervously. “A-ahem. Pardon my outburst,” He returned to his usual calm and collected tone. “I was just startled to see such a thing. Do you…l-like the usamimi friends?” He inquired. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Ah. If that’s what those are called. I don’t really know…” He lied.

Ruu couldn’t help giggle at Iori’s awkward reaction. “Yes! As a kid I really loved the Usamimi Friends! Roppu-chan was always my favorite. It’s cute, don’t you think?” She smiled directly at Iori.

Iori felt as though an arrow had pierced his heart. In an instant, he was paralyzed by Ruu’s sweet smile. “ _C…c-c-cute?”_ He repeated, astonished by the sudden inquiry directed at him. It was such a simple question. And it wouldn’t be hard to answer it with a lie. Yet in that moment, Iori felt the world around him stop turning.

Perhaps it was how unprepared he was for that question. Or perhaps it was the beautiful way Ruu batted her eyelashes at Iori, like some sort of angel blessing him with her heavenly presence. What ever the reason, Iori found himself speechless. Gazing at Ruu with softest expression he had ever manifested. He lost track of all other affairs in the world. And his analytical mind was stuck on one person: Ruu.

Ruu titled her head to the side, curious as to why Iori had suddenly fallen silent. “Iori-san? Are you ok?” She asked.

Another ten seconds passed before Iori finally snapped out of his trance.

“AHEM!” The boy stood up from his seat so abruptly, it made Ruu physically jump with shock. He looked down at her with a taciturn, serious expression. “If you ever need assistance in this school, please do not hesitate to contact me. Here,” He handed her a school form with his contact information on it.

(oh yea ruu totally just scored iori’s phone number bitches asdfghjkl).

“It is my job to help you. And I intend of doing so perfectly,” He continued. “It was nice meeting you, Ruu-san. I suppose I’ll see you in class. Have a nice evening.” With that, he sharply turned on his heels and headed off to exit the room.

Ruu took the paper in her hands, scanning it for a moment before looking back up. “Wait!” She called. “Thank you, Iori-san. You’re the first person at this school to talk to me and show me kindness. You’re very kind. I’m honored to have you as my ambassador and I think we’ll be a perfect match!”

Iori didn’t turn around. He kept his hand on the door as he listened to Ruu’s words. He hesitated for a moment, seeming as though he were about to respond. Yet instead, he quietly opened the door. And left the room without another word.

As he walked down the hallway alone, he began to analyze everything in that logical mind of his.

_“Cute.”_


	3. yo its tamaki

It was Saturday and our lovely Ruu was running some errands around town. After shopping for the stuff she needed (probably cool and dark colored clothing cuz that’s apparently how she dresses uwu how cute), she was headed home. The wind blew through her hair as she made her way down the sidewalk.

_Nyan~!_

Ruu suddenly stopped walking. She turned to the side and looked down a dark alley, where she had heard a noise. What was that weird noise? She carefully creeped into the alley between two tall buildings, in search of the noise. After she entered the dark, creepy space, Ruu suddenly laid eyes on a stray cat.

The tiny animal meowed and looked up at her. It approached her fearlessly, and began happily rubbing it’s soft black fur against her legs. Ruu giggled at the cute kitty.

Yet suddenly:

“Come back here!!!” A voice screamed.

Startled, Ruu jumped and turned in the direction of the voice. She narrowed her eyes, trying to make out the shadowy figure beyond her. “H-…hello?” She asked.

Footsteps began to approach her. A stranger from within the dark alley was coming right toward her. The black kitten at her feet hissed in the direction of the person, worried it could be danger. Yet suddenly, a boy came into the light.

A tall boy with toned muscles and exhausted sapphire eyes suddenly appeared. He looked at Ruu curiously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uhh… You’re not gonna, like, mug me are you?” He asked.

Ruu blinked curiously. “No? You scared me! I almost thought you were gonna mug _me_!” She exclaimed.

“Do you have any ousama pudding?” The boy inquired.

“What?”

“Hm. I’ll take that as a no,” He responded. “I won’t mug you then.”

Ruu watched the mysterious, handsome boy for a moment before suddenly realizing something. “Ah! You’re Tamaki Yotsuba from Idolish7!” She gasped. “Tamaki Yotsuba!”

Tamaki blinked as he was recognized. “Uh. Yeah. And you’re the new girl. We sit next to each other in class,” He responded. “You’re one that smells so yummy like candy and sweets.”

Ruu quickly remembered. “Ah! That’s right! I’m sorry we haven’t talked before today. It’s nice to meet you Tama-“ She suddenly froze. She swallowed nervously, confused at what she had just heard. “What did you just s-!?”

“Mmn. Yeah. You smell so good…” Tamaki smirked, chuckling to himself in the most seductive way. He suddenly leaned forwards and slammed his hand above Ruu’s head on the wall, trapping her in a kabedon. He grinned down at her, locking possessive eye contact. “Don’t move. Let me get a good look at you,” He commanded.

Ruu was shocked. She froze, staring at Tamaki in confusion. His face was so close to hers. Ruu’s little heart was pounding as she gazed up at the tall boy above her. “Tamaki-san…”

“Heh. Let’s see…” Tamaki chuckled.

“See wh-what!?” Ruu yelped.

Tamaki suddenly placed a hand under her chin. He titled her face upward toward his. And he smirked. “Ruru,” He decided. “Yeah. That’ll work.”

He had picked a special little nickname for her. And honestly, it was the most adorable nickname ever. Ruu gasped, feeling a chill run down her spine. Tamaki’s voice was so enthralling. He always had such a tantalizing, gorgeous voice. Ruu had to pull away in order to not fall under his charming spell. “I’m sorry! I should…g-get going now,” She explained, heart pounding. “It’s probably bad to be standing in a dark alley. Wait. Why are you in this alley, Tamaki-san?” She asked.

Tamaki sighed and scratched his index finger on his cheek nervously. “Uhh. I dunno. I don’t remember,” He said. “Oh wait. I was chasing that damn cat! It torn the charm off my bag! I need to get it back!” He suddenly yelled, pointing down at the black kitten at Ruu’s feet.

The kitten hissed and hid behind Ruu’s legs.

Ruu blinked. “A charm?” She asked. She looked down at the cat and noticed it had something in it’s mouth. Curiously, she bent down to investigate.

“Yeah! My sister made it for me. I can’t lose something like that!” Tamaki begged. “Please help me get it back, Ruru!”

Ruu pet the soft kitten, soothing him with gentle affection. The kitten purred and began to relax. Then, he dropped the charm out of his mouth and onto the floor.

“Got it!” Ruu cheered, picking up the charm. She looked at it in her hand. It was a four leaf clover. How cute. “Here you go Tamaki-sa-!”

“THANK YOU!” Tamaki suddenly exclaimed. He lunged forwards and embraced Ruu tightly, hugging her with all his might. He was so tall. And his hugs were so warm. Ruu found herself drowning, completely melting in the overwhelming warmth. She was forced to snuggle into him, feeling the curves of his slender, toned body. And he could feel hers as well.

Tamaki stayed there for a moment. He rubbed his hands up and down her back slowly, caressing her and rubbing her with affection. “Thank you so much…” He whispered, sounding like he was about to cry. “This may seem like something stupid and small. But that charm means a lot to me. Seriously, thanks Ruru…” He spoke softly.

Ruu’s eyes widened. Embarrassed, she softly responded: “You’re welcome.”

Tamaki chuckled as he kept both arms looped around her waist. “You’re such a good girl,” He smirked, blue eyes glowing with desire. “Maybe I should reward you.”

Ruu’s heart was pounding. She could hardly process the words she had just heard. Let alone react to them. Blushing, she blinked cluelessly. “H-huh?”

Tamaki smiled. “So damn cute. I wanna see you blush more for me…” He chuckled.

“T…-Tamaki-san!?”

“Heh heh,” Tamaki snickered mischievously. Then he suddenly pulled away stepped back. “We should totally hang out sometime. Maybe you can come to the Idolish7 dorm. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Ruu’s jaw dropped. “Really? That’s so kind.”

Tamaki smirked, as if he were up to something. “Well it’s the least I can do to _reward_ you for helping me,” He stated. “A sweet, innocent girl like you would like that, right?” Then he suddenly looked down at the black cat. And he sighed, kneeling down to pet the little animal. “I feel bad for yelling at Nekorin.”

“N-Nekorin?” Ruu asked. She realized Tamaki had even nicknamed the cat.

“I know what it’s like more than anyone to be a stray…” Tamaki said softly. “I wish we didn’t have to leave Nekorin here all alone…”

Ruu’s heart skipped a beat. Tamaki looked so cute petting the kitten like that. And Ruu couldn’t help but melt at the gentle tone his voice had just picked up. Before Idolish7, Tamaki was an orphan with hardly anyone to call friends or family. The cat sort of reminded her of him. And she wanted to take care of him.

“Maybe I can take Nekorin home with me,” She suggested. “I’ll take good care of him, at least until someone wants to adopt him for good. I love cats, anyways.”

Tamaki’s face lit up. “You’d do that? Wow! That’s like, insanely nice!”

Ruu blushed. “I-I just don’t want to leave the cat alone! It’s not like I’ve grown attached to him or anything!” She yelled, tsundere mode on.

Tamaki rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I’m onto you, Ruru. You’re a good person like warm and soft and stuff. Haha,” He laughed, standing up. “Thanks for taking Nekorin. I’m sure you’ll give him a good home. I wish I could take him but cat hair isn’t good for Rikkun’s lungs, or whatever,” He explained. “Iorin would scold me for sure.”

Ruu bent down and carefully picked up the kitten. She cradled Nekorin happily before looking back at Tamaki. “Iorin?” She asked.

Tamaki nodded. “Yeah Iorin is such a stick in the mud. If you ever wanna have fun, don’t get to close to him,” He chuckled. Then he turned slightly, preparing to leave. “But when you and I are together, I promise we’ll always have fun. I’ll see you at school, Ruru.”

Ruu’s heart fluttered. “Bye Tamaki-san!”

Tamaki smirked, and waved at her. Then, he turned and ran off.

Once alone with Nekorin, Ruu looked down. “Stay away…from Iori?”


	4. ruu is just trying to eat her lunch but these fricken horny boys wont leave her alone

It was lunchtime at school and Ruu was eating at her desk. She was just chillin. But then she heard someone call her name.

“RURU!”

It could only be one person. Only one person on earth called her such a childish nickname.

“Tamaki-san?”

Tamaki Yotsuba stood in front of Ruu’s desk and smiled at her. “G’mornin~” He groaned, sleepily. He held his hand over his mouth briefly to yawn. “Ahh~ Mind if I eat with you?” He asked. “Ahh~ I’m gonna do it whether you say I can or not. Fight me.” He slid his chair over and sat across from her. The only thing separating how close they were was Ruu’s desk. Tamaki unpacked his lunch on her desk and yawned again. “Ahh~”

“Good morning, Tamaki-san,” Ruu chuckled at the sleepy boy.

Tamaki started munching on a bag of chips. “Uwah. Ruru. How’s Nekorin?” He asked, recalling the cute stray cat they had met in the alley way. “Is he being good?”

Ruu smiled. “Yes! Nekorin is being a very good boy. Maybe you can come visit him sometime, Tamaki-san. I’m sure he would be happy to see you.”

Tamaki chuckled, glad to be invited to her home. “Hm? You better be careful inviting a stranger you met in a dark alley over you house, Ruru. There’s no telling what’ll happen if we’re alone…” He smirked playfully. “What a bad girl.”

Ruu blinked. She was confused by Tamaki’s words. “Huh?” She asked. “Well if you come over, we can study together.”

Tamaki grinned. “That sounds good.” Yet he had no interest in studying. He only had an interest in Ruu. And after being invited to her home, his mind ran wild with a million things he could do to her.

“Ruu-san,” A sudden voice interrupted. “There is an important test coming up soon and it would be an honor if we c-could…study…toge-” The voice trailed off. “Yotsuba-san!?”

                Tamaki and Ruu looked up to see Iori hovering over them. He had a sour look on his face and was crossing his arms impatiently.

                “Yooooo Iorin~ Want come chips?” Tamaki offered, shoving his greasy snack toward Iori. He spoke with his mouth full, crunching and eating very messily. “NOM NOM N0MNoMHMHANM!”

                Iori shivered and took a step away. “N-no thank you…” He was grossed out. He turned to Ruu. “Please excuse Yotsuba-san. He is severely indecorous,” He explained. “I um….h-hadn’t realized you too had met…”

                “EH!? Hey Iorin! I don’t know what indecomornous means but it sounded like an insult so screw you!” Tamaki yelled.

                Iori glared at Tamaki. “Please do not raise your voice in the classroom. And do not interrupt me again. I’m having a delightful conversation with Ruu-san.”

                “Pft. She hasn’t even said anything to you ye-“

                “G-good morning, Iori-san!” Ruu smiled. “Thanks for your help. But Tamaki-san and I were planning to study together tonight. I’m sorry,” She said. “Actually, you’re welcome to joi-“

                “WHAT!?” Iori yelped, completely horrified. Then he realized he had been a bit too loud, and quickly covered his mouth, blushing the cutest shade of red. “I-I mean… studying with Yotsuba-san is not a good idea. He is currently failing every class and will set a bad example for you, Ruu-san,” He clarified. “Please. Allow me to be the one to-“

                “Iorin’s jealous~! Iorin’s jealous~! Haha!” Tamaki suddenly burst out laughing. “Wow, I never thought the perfect Iori Izumi would get jealous me~ Do you like Ruru that much, Iorin?”

                Iori bit his lip, trembling in envy. “I am not! Please do not chant such childish things, Yotsuba-san!” He begged, sounding quite like a child himself. “Wait. What did you call her?”

                Tamaki smirked. Then he suddenly stood up from his seat and walked around the desk until he was next to Ruu. “I’m just messing with you, Iorin. But seriously, Ruru and I are like, besties now.” He snuck an arm around her waist and held her like a protective boyfriend. “I’ll be going with Ruru to her place tonight to study. And I’ll keep her up all night…” He smirked, suddenly making direct eye contact with Iori. “ _Teaching_ her so much…~”

                “T…! Tamaki-sa…!” Ruu yelped.

                Iori’s heart fluttered when he heard Ruu make such a cute noise. He had never heard something so precious in his life. He wanted to hear more. But not if Tamaki was the one prying such sounds from her. “S-stop!” He yelled, lunging forwards. Iori was sweet and sensitive. He would rather go home and cry- cuddling his usamimi plushies- rather than start a physical fight with someone. Yet in that moment, a new desire awoke within him. A desire to protect what was his. A dominant instinct to claim what belonged to him.

                “G…get away from her!” Iori suddenly yelled. He grabbed Ruu’s hand and pulled her away from the other boy. Once she was in his grasp, Iori held her closely to his chest. “Ruu-san, are you ok?” He looked deeply into her eyes, silver orbs sparkling when he met glance with her beautiful face. He swallowed nervously, embarrassed of what he had just done.

                “Urg! What the hell, Iorin!” Tamaki shouted, shocked Iori had yanked her away like that. “What was that for!? If you wanna have a threesome just say so!”

                “What?”

                “What?”

                “What?”

                Iori glared at Tamaki, still cuddling Ruu in his arms. “Stop shouting nonsense, Yotsuba-san. You were hurting Ruu-san. Stay away from her,” He ordered.

                Tamaki growled. “I didn’t hurt her! I was just snuggling her!” He snapped, aggravated with his friend. He rolled his eyes for a moment before glaring back at Iori. “You better back off of her right now, Iorin. I don’t like others touching my property…” He hissed, possessively.

                Ruu perked up, eyes sparkling at Tamaki’s suddenly valor. “Tamaki-san…?”

                Yet Iori was anything but charmed. He bit his lip stubbornly before letting go of Ruu, to get up in Tamaki’s face. “What did you just call her?” He snapped. “How dare you. Imprudent. Insolent! Stop that this instant! Ruu-san is not yours!”

                Tamaki suddenly chuckled. A wild smirk appeared on his face, grinning with satisfaction at the sudden realization. “Oh I see. There must be only one reason the perfect Iori Izumi has become so confused and unbalanced,” He smirked at Iori. _“You’ve fallen in love with her.”_

                In an instant, Iori froze. It felt like the world had stopped turning. His face heated up. He was completely paralyzed. “I…!” Iori gasped, horribly embarrassed. “Yotsuba-san stay away from her!” Was the only thing the poor boy could cry out. “If you so much as look at her with such voracious eyes ever again, I swear I’ll…I’ll…!” He tried to think of a threat. But Iori was too soft to scare people with physical violence. “I’ll tell Osaka-san!”

                His failed attempt at intimidating the other male was quite pathetic. It killed the powerful moment, suddenly making the atmosphere lighter. In fact, Ruu couldn’t help but laughed.

                “Haha! Sogo-san? What’s he gonna do to Tama-“

                “UWAAAAAHHH! Ok! Ok! I’ll do whatever you want, Iorin! Just don’t let So-chan break into my room with a drill or anything! Ahhhh!” Tamaki suddenly shrieked.

                Iori crossed his arms with content. “That’s what I thought,” He grinned with superiority.

                Ruu was confused. “What the hell just happened?”

                It was then when the bell rang for lunch to conclude. Ruu quickly told her friends to chill the fuck out. She explained that both boys were invited to her home to help her study, if they wished. Ruu was kind, and didn’t want anyone to be left out. Tamaki seemed reluctant to spend time with Iori. And for some reason, Iori acted as though he’d rather die than allow Tamaki near Ruu. Yet both boys agreed. They would both go to Ruu’s house after school.


	5. SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruu is gonna kill me for this chapter XDDDDD  
> I know you'll like it baby ;)

“NEKORIN!” Tamaki cheered, scooping up the little black kitten. He cradled the tiny animal in his arms and smiled. “He looks so happy. You must be taking good care of him, Ruru.”

                Ruu blushed. “Well I didn’t want to abandon him…”

                Tamaki chuckled. “You’re a good girl,” He praised.

                Tamaki had arrived at Ruu’s place for their studying session. He was almost always late for everything. But for some reason, he had gotten to Ruu’s place early. Extra early. Like ten whole minutes early. It truly surprised our dear Ruu, but she welcomed Tamaki in without a second thought. As they sat in the main room, they continued to chat and pet Nekorin.

                “Really, you’re such a good girl, Ruru. Has anyone ever told you that before?” Tamaki inquired, setting Nekorin down.

                Ruu titled her head curiously. “Huh? What do you mean?” She asked.

                “Heh,” Tamaki grinned. He crawled across the floor, getting closer to her. “I mean, you’re so obedient. So submissive. Look at that priceless expression on your face. God. Makes me want you even more…” He growled, suddenly placing his hand under her chin. He titled her face upward, towards his.

                Ruu felt her heart pounding as Tamaki made his advancement. She blinked her pretty brown eyes in confusion. “Tama-“

                “Hush,” Tamaki suddenly stroked his thumb over Ruu’s bottom lip. It was so soft and provocative. The gentle touch caused a chill to dash down Ruu’s spine. “Look at you. So defenseless. Your prince charming Iori can’t save you now. Looks like the big bad wolf has you all to himself~”

                “Tama- ah!” Ruu gasped.

                Without warning, Tamaki suddenly pinned Ruu down to the couch. He held her wrists above her head and smirked down at her with triumph. “That was too easy. Are you really that easy, Ruru?” He locked eye contact with her.

                Ruu was too afraid to move. She looked up at Tamaki with a frightful expression, not knowing how to react.

                Yet her flustered expression only fueled the passionate boy. Tamaki suddenly licked his lips, showing his tongue ever so slightly- ever so seductively. He looked drop dead gorgeous when he acted so alluring. “Why are you so quiet all of the sudden? Say somethin’” He ordered.

                Ruu shifted nervously. She remained silent, trapped by the charming boy. “T…Tama-“

                “God you’re so gorgeous,” Tamaki suddenly groaned, almost as if he were in pain. He reached down and caressed the right side of her face, stroking her cheek gently. He moved his large palm downward until he was tracing his slender fingers down her neck and collar. Such sweet touches made Ruu shiver at Tamaki’s mercy. She squeezed her eyes shut. Yet her attempt to block him out was suddenly ruined when he leaned in toward her ear, and growled something possessively.

                “Has anyone ever touched you liked this before?”

                Ruu felt her heart stop. In that moment, her body reacted like never before. She shuddered at the suddenly realization of what was occurring. Her body grew warm, until it was burning. And her heart was set ablaze on fire. She couldn’t see anything else that moment. Her full, undivided attention was locked onto one person. Tamaki Yotsuba had her completely entranced. Utterly imprisoned. Trapped with no escape.

                Tamaki chuckled lightly, when he saw Ruu’s reaction. He loved the little embarrassed expressions she made. It made him feel so powerful. And also special for being the one to cause her to blush in such a way. It stirred a dominant instinct inside him. An instinct to claim little Ruu as his. He tucked a lock of her black hair behind her ear and leaned in again to whisper.

                “I’ll take that as a no. Good. I’m glad to be your first…” He spoke softly. “Ruru~ Do you like when I whisper in your ear?”

                Ruu trembled. “I…”

                “Shhh….” He hushed her. “Look. I’m an idiot, alright? I’m mad at reading emotions, and stuff. But I know I can make you feel good. Lemme please you, Ruru,” He suddenly looked at her with adorable, begging eyes. He almost looked like an adorable child again. And truly, that’s exactly what Tamaki was. “Pleaaaaaaase~~~ I’ll make you super happy, alright? Pleassse~” He called in desperation.

                Ruu couldn’t help but laugh. Tamaki was such a dork. And honestly, she was weak to dorks.

                All it took was a slight nod from the blushing girl. Then Tamaki’s expression brightened with joy.

                “Ya-ta!” He laughed, as if he had just been awarded a snack of ousama pudding. Without warning, he leaned back in toward her neck. And began pressing gentle kisses on her skin.

                His soft lips traveled down the curves and crevasses of her neck. Tasting, and feeling every inch of her gorgeous skin. He did it so slowly. So mindbreakingly slowly. Tamaki did a lot of things slowly because he was an idiot and it took him a while to stop being so lazy. But in that moment, Ruu was loving how slowly he moved his body. He grazed his teeth against her flesh in the most delectable way. Savoring her taste as if she were a sweet treat.

Soon, his lips latched onto her, right above her collar bone. And he began sucking on her skin so succulently. His mouth felt so warm. Ruu had to cover her face slightly in order to hold back a moan.

“Ah…”

Tamaki looked up at her. “Feeling good?” He chuckled in amusement. “God that sound was so precious just now. Let me hear more. I wanna hear more.” He suddenly grabbed her waist with both hands. He pulled her torso closer to his.

“Tama-!”

Tamaki trailed more kisses down her neck, tickling her and giving her pleasurable chills. He would do anything to please her. After a moment, he pulled away and wiped his mouth sloppily. “Heh heh. Look, Ruru.” He brushed her hair aside and gazed at her neck lovingly. There was now numerous little red lovebites on her delicate skin. Precious little rosy marks. Tamaki’s eyes glowed. He looked so proud of himself. “These prove you’re mine now. I’ve marked you as mine,” He stated firmly.

Ruu touched her neck lightly. It felt so warm. She couldn’t see the marks, but she knew there must be many. It made her heart race even more.

_Tamaki’s mark…_

“Do you have butterflies in your tummy yet?” Tamaki asked. “My little, dear butterfly…”

Ruu nodded, unable to handle his flirtatious tone. “I-I do…” She responded. “Do you?”

“Yeah. You taste better than So-chan,” Tamaki suddenly ruined the moment.

“WAIT WHAT-!?” Ruu exclaimed. But before she could ask about that gay comment, she was interrupted.

“Mmm. God yeah…~” Tamaki groaned, nuzzling into her again. He began grinding his hips on hers, gently thrusting and pulling back rythmatically. Tamaki was without a doubt, the best dancer in Idolish7. Perhaps one of the best dancers in the world. There was just something about the hypnotic way he moved his body that him so mesmerizing. And now he was using that talent to pleasure the girl below him. With such lusciously, lewd motions. It felt heavenly.

He titled her chin up toward his face again.

“I’m gonna kiss you.”

He didn’t ask.  Tamaki was greedy and wanted what he desired the moment he craved it. And just like a child, if he didn’t get it, he would take it.

“Tamaki-san…” Ruu sighed in pleasure.

Tamaki closed his eyes. And slowly began to lean in toward her lips. Ruu’s heart pounded. Their faces must have been just centimeters apart. Before then both heard a noise:

“Yotsuba-san. Ruu-san. Please excuse me.”

 _Click!_ There was the sound of a door opening. And Iori Izumi wandered into the room.

“I apologize for the intrusion. Ruu-san said I could walk right in. Now then, shall we begin st-“ Iori suddenly froze right in his tracks. He stood there, staring at the scene in front of him in horror. Silver eyes wide, he couldn’t believe what he was witnessing.

Tamaki didn’t get to kiss Ruu. But he was still pinning her down, hovering his lips over hers. When he heard the familiar voice of his friend, he turned and looked in that direction.

Ruu also looked at Iori. And she felt her heart break. “IORI-!”

“Are you…” Iori growled. He rose his face from the shadows and glared at Tamaki in absolutely fury. “AN IDIOT!?”

Ruu gasped and moved away from Tamaki, nervously rising to her feet. Everything had happened so fast. She could hardly process how she herself felt, let alone how Iori must feel. Everything was so confusing. Why had Tamaki treated her so romantically? And why did Iori seem so upset about it? Our dear Ruu didn’t understand at all. She had no idea that both boys had fallen deeply in love with her.

Ruu ran up to Iori. “Iori-san it’s not what you think! We were just…um!” She realized she had no idea how to explain it.

Yet Iori wasn’t even listening. He didn’t even look at Ruu. His eyes were glaring forwards, locked onto Tamaki in rage.

Tamaki sighed and stood up. “Well…this is awkward…” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He was prepared for Iori to start screaming at him, but instead, Iori did something else:

“YOU FOOL! Have you no common sense at all, Yotsuba-san!? I told you to keep your hands off of Ruu-san! If you hurt her I’ll never-!” Suddenly, he froze. And he his expression melted into an adorable soft one. “Ah. Is that… a cat?” He suddenly asked.

Nekorin meowed and began rubbing against Iori’s legs. He circled around him and mewled for attention.

Iori was furious about the situation. But when he saw the adorable kitten, his expression melted. “Ruu-san…you have…a cat?” He asked, staring at the little animal with sparkly eyes.

Nekorin meowed again. And Ruu blinked. She was shocked Iori’s stern attitude had sudden softened. She went along with the cat conversation in attempt to distract him up. “Y-yeah. He was a stray I found in an alley. I just brought him here recently,” She explained.

Iori was mesmerized by the creature. He kneeled down and picked up the kitty, cradling him in his arms. He pet him gently. And Nekorin purred in contentment. Jesus Christ. Iori looked so cute cuddling a kitten like that. (I bet you wish that was you ruu asdfghjkl).

“What a kind thing to do- taking in a stray cat,” He smiled faintly. “We should think of a name for him…” He pondered for a moment. “How about Roppu?” He suggested.

Ruu’s heart fluttered. She recognized the name instantly and it made her smile. “That’s a great-!”

“HEYYYYY!” Tamaki suddenly screeched. “He already has a name! It’s Nekorin!” He snapped at Iori. “And he’s my son! Ruru and I are his parents!” He suddenly put his arm around Ruu and pulled her in.

“Ah!” Ruu gasped, forced to stumble into Tamaki’s embrace.

Iori crossed his arms. But he didn’t look upset. He looked amused. “I don’t believe it for a moment, Yotsuba-san. You? A parent? Don’t make me laugh,” He shot back. “You’re far too childish and immature to be a father. Ruu-san and I shall be Roppu’s parents,” He decided, smirking.

“WHAT!?” Tamaki yelled. “No fair, Iorin! I’m the father! Not you!” He snapped. “And his name is Nekorin!”

“Roppu-chan!”

“Nekorin!”

“Roppu-chan!”

“Nekorin!”

“YALL!” Ruu suddenly yelled. She had to forcibly shove her arms out to separate the boys. “Please stop fighting. There’s no point in yelling at each other,” She explained. She sighed, looking at the two exhaustedly. “Can we please get to studying now? I want to major in biology so…”

Tamaki looked at Iori. And Iori looked at Tamaki. There was such thick tension in the room. Horribly heavy atmosphere. It felt as though the two boys were about to lunge at each other any moment and fight.

But before they could, Iori suddenly cleared his throat. “Yes. Let’s get to studying.”

“Ehhhhh?” Tamaki whined. He truly didn’t want to study. He just wanted Ruu’s buns. “Not until Ruru admits I’m the father!”

Iori growled. “You’re still on about that!? Are you an idiot!?” He snapped. “Ruu-san. Please choose who would be a proper father to Roppu-chan. Keep in mind that I am a so called perfect student, and excel in nearly everything I do. I’ll never let you down, and I’ll never let our son down. Choose me. I’m the perfect choice.”

Tamaki growled. “I’ll share my pudding with Nekorin!”

“Pudding is bad for cats, Yotsuba-san.”

“UURGGGGG! RURU PLEASE CHOOSE ME CALL ME DADDY ASDFGHJKOIUYTRDSAQWEFGHJKJH!”

 _Ding dong._ The doorbell suddenly rang. As Iori and Tamaki continued to bicker, Ruu went to go answer the door. She opened it and was stunned to see who stood in her presence.

“HELLO! Wonderful to see you, my princess!”

“N-NAGI ROKUYA!?” Ruu yelled. She was absolutely shocked why another member of Idolish7 had randomly showed up at her door. “Um! Hi! Nice to meet you. My name is Ruu. I’m a big fan. What are you doing here, Nagi-san?” She asked.

“Oh! So you’re the beautiful Ruu I’ve heard so much about!” Nagi cheered. “Truly, I can see why Tamaki and Iori never stop talking about you.” He suddenly grabbed Ruu’s hand and lifted it to his lips. “My girl. It’s lovely to meet you. The stars have aligned for us to cross each other’s paths! Oh my god! Your chocolate color eyes are so GORGEOUS!” He kissed the back of her hand. “I’m melting away just admiring your eternal beaut-“

“Um. Sorry. Why are you here?” Ruu interrupted.

Nagi blinked, as if he had completely forgotten everything. All that mattered was flirting with Ruu. “Oh! Come here!” He exclaimed, yanking Ruu outside.

“Uwah!” Ruu stumbled after Nagi.

The door closed. And soon they were alone outside of her house. Tamaki and Iori remained inside, having no idea where Ruu had gone. Yet they were too occupied arguing with one another to notice if anything had happened.

“Dear Ruu. I came along to pick up Tamaki and Iori. Manager wants them back at the dorm right away, as we are currently planning the next episode of Kimi to Aidolish night!” He explained. “I apologize dearly, my girl! Pwease forgive me!” He held his hands together in plead. “But I must take the other two away now.”

Ruu nodded, understandingly. She was a fan of Idolish7’s show and didn’t want to cause a problem in their scheduling. “I understand! I’ll go get th-“ She turned to open the door. But before she could, Nagi suddenly grabbed her arm.

“WAIT!” He yelled. “Oh… Your eyes really are beautiful…” He stared at her.

“Wh-what?” Ruu blinked, cluelessly. “AH!” She gasped as Nagi suddenly pulled her in.

Nagi chuckled, wrapping his arms around Ruu’s waist. “It makes me so happy someone as kind, smart, and beautiful as you is friends with my friends! I just know you’ve been taking good care of Iori and Tamaki! And for that I say thank you, dear girl!” He bubbled. “But…”

Ruu swallowed, utterly stunned at how charmingly Nagi was holding her waist. She looked into his deep blue eyes and shivered. “B-but?” She asked.

Nagi suddenly grinned. “But they are just _children_ , you know. You deserve someone mature. Who would treat you like royalty desu!” He announced. “Sweet Ruu? How would you like to go on a date with me?”

Ruu’s jaw dropped. “WHAAAAAA-“

“Shhh. Your voice is music to my ears! BUT ALAS. I only have five minutes before I must leave or else Mitsuki will call me and scream!” Nagi rambled. Yet he smiled at her kindly. “I’d love to get to know you better. We should very very much hang out soon! OK?”

Ruu didn’t know how to react. So she merely nodded. “OK…” She answered. Maybe hanging out with Nagi could be fun. And it was his idea, after all. What could go wrong?

Nagi smirked. “My girl. I’ll see you soon. I shall give you a parting gift!” He decided. “Close your eyes! Close them! Close!”

Ruu was perplexed. Yet she listened to the beautiful boy and closed her eyes. Nagi smirked when she complied and pulled her in closer.

“Princess.”

_“MPH!”_

In an instant, Nagi pressed his lips to Ruu’s. He kissed her gently, with his angelic lips gliding across hers with ease. Like it was natural. Like it was meant to be. Ruu’s eyes went wide in shock. She was paralyzed by the sudden action. Yet she couldn’t deny how good it felt. Nagi was an amazing kisser. She melted, lost in the pleasure of the moment.

“Oh…Oh! Mmn…Oh~” Nagi moaned like an absolute dork.

Only a few seconds passed. Yet they were the most magical seconds of Ruu’s life.

Nagi Rokuya was her first kiss.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Tamaki and Iori looked outside. And were horrified when they saw the scene in front of them.

“NAGGICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?”

“ROKUYA-SAAAAAN!?”

Nagi finished kissing Ruu and turned to look at his dear friends. He kept his arms around Ruu’s waist and smiled at them.

“SURPRISE DESU!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that Ruu's prompt for this story was "A tamaki iori love triangle.....and nagi is also there."


	6. Ruu's choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter! I hope you have enjoyed it so far~  
> And I hope the ending makes you smile :D

After the misunderstanding the previous day, Ruu explained the truth to everyone. She hadn’t kissed Nagi. He had kissed her. And it was so sudden (and fucking random) that she didn’t know what to do.

Iori and Tamaki were furious. Tamaki had grabbed Nagi by the shirt collar and threatened to beat the shit out of him. And Iori threw a book at Nagi’s head, scolding him about how unsuitable it was for Nagi to have stolen his brother’s first kiss, and now his ~~crush's~~ friend’s.

Nagi merely replied with “Oops desu.”

Ruu didn’t understand why all the boys were being so defensive and weird to her. She still had no idea they liked her. She was too good and too pure. Precious Ruu. uwu.

Later on, Ruu received a message on rabbit chat:

_Ruuuuuuurrrrruuuuuuuuu. I totally left my jacket at your houseeeeee. Sorry. Can you like, bring it to me? Drop it off at the idolush7 dorm whenever u can, ok? Thanks -Tamaki_

 

Ruu laughed at the message, and the typo that said “idolush7.” Yet she complied with Tamaki’s wish and decided to bring his gray jacket to him. She was quite nervous to just show up at the Idolish7 dorm. Yet she did it with a confident smile on her face. She knocked on the door, wondering who would answer.

Could it be Iori? Or perhaps Tamaki?

Or the caring Yamato, adorable Mitsuki, sweet Sogo, or precious Riku?

Jk it was nagi lol.

“HELLO GIRL!” Nagi cheered, when he saw Ruu. “Oh! Are you back for more sweet time together? Yes! Quick, let’s elope to my room and-!”

“ROKUYAAAAA-SAAAAAN!” Iori screamed, appearing behind Nagi.

“Oof,” Nagi froze.

Iori shoved Nagi away and turned to the girl. “Sorry about him. He’s-“ He suddenly froze with the most priceless expression when he saw Ruu. “Ah. It’s...it’s you…”

“Hi Iori-san,” Ruu smiled. “It’s good to see you again. Sorry for intruding. I have Tamaki-san’s jacket and he asked me to-“

“Yotsuba-san’s jacket?” Iori raised an eyebrow. He looked down at the article of clothing in Ruu’s arms. And he frowned. “He must have done that on purpose…that idiot…” He growled.

“Huh?” Ruu blinked.

“Ruu-san. Come with me,” Iori suddenly ordered. He grabbed Ruu’s hand and dragged her into the dorm.

“AH!” Ruu stumbled after Iori.

He led her into the dorm until they were in the living room. The other boys were all in there. minus Tamaki and Sogo.

“How impertinent of Yotsuba-san, asking you over here without specifying when. You’ll have to forgive his idiocy, Ruu-san. Yotsuba-san and Osaka-san are both our working on some Mezzo things this evening. Neither of them are here,” Iori explained.

“O-oh…” Ruu nodded. “Well, I guess I can just leave Tamaki-san’s jacket with y-“

“Eyyyyy is that the hot chick Ichi and Tama keep talking about?” Yamato turned and saw Iori and Ruu enter the room. He smirked, setting his beer down. “Damn. Introduce us, Ichi.”

Mitsuki turned around. “Iori, since when do you bring girls in here!? Usually it’s Nagi that invites women in here without permission…” He crossed his cute little arms. “Is this your girlfriend, Iori?”

“N-Nii-san!” Iori cried, turning red.

“Oh! Mitsuki! This is Ruu! The amazing girl from Iori and Tamaki’s class!” Nagi proclaimed. “Isn’t she just wonderful? She’s friends with that girl- Sophie! Remember Sophie?”

Mitsuki shuddered at the name of the weird girl who was obsessed with him. “Don’t mention that woman’s name around me…”

“Ahh! Hello Ruu-chan! I’ve heard so much about you!” Riku cheered, approaching her with delight. He smiled at her with that adorable grin no one could resist. “It’s nice to meet you! I’m Riku, if you don’t know. Or maybe you do know that. I don’t know,” He rambled.

“Nanase-san…” Iori growled.

“You’re so cool! Can we be friends!?” Riku begged.

Ruu blushed. “Um. Sure?”

“Yay!” Riku exclaimed.

“AHEM!” Iori cleared his throat. “That’s quite enough! Everyone please stop harassing Ruu-san!” He commanded. He sighed, trying to gain composure. “Please follow me, Ruu-san. I’ll lead you to Tamaki’s room where you can put his jacket,” He began walking off. “He usually leaves his door unlocked when Osaka-san isn’t around.”

“Oh. Alright. Iori-san, wait!” Ruu chased after her classmate.

“Goodbye my princess!” Nagi waved.

“See ya. Come back soon and hang out with us, Ruuchin,” Yamato grinned.

“If I ever hear that demon woman Sophie’s name ever again I’m going to stab someone,” Mitsuki shivered, traumatized.

“Uwah! Have fun with Ruu-chan, Iori! She seems sweet! She’s perfect for you!” Riku yelled.

“NANASE-SAN!” Iori sobbed.

“What did he say?” Ruu asked.

“N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NOTHING!” Iori yelped.

Ruu shrugged and followed Iori down the hall. Eventually, they made it to a door. And Iori opened it. “Please come in,” He welcomed her.

“Thanks!” Ruu smiled and entered the room. Once inside, she observed her surroundings. The room was neat and organized, decorated in shades of black and gray. Ruu was stunned to see such a clean area. “Wow,” She commented. “I didn’t think Tamaki-san would have such a tidy room.”

“That’s because this isn’t his room,” Iori’s voice suddenly answered.

Ruu gasped. She whirled around in confusion. “Huh?”

_Click._

Iori promptly closed the door and locked it. Then he turned to Ruu and looked at her with determination in his eyes.

“This is my room,” He informed.

Ruu blinked, absolutely astonished. It had happened so quickly. Somehow, she found herself trapped with Iori Izumi. In his very own bedroom. She hugged Tamaki’s jacket and looked at him with fright. “Why are we in here? What’s going on?” She asked.

Iori sighed. “Foolish Yotsuba-san…” He growled, approaching her with aggravation in each step. He suddenly grabbed her shoulders. “I can’t believe he invited you over here without informing the rest of us! What was he planning to do!? Keep you all to himself!?” He shook her around in rage.

Ruu got dizzy from Iori’s shaking. “Ahh, um! I’m sure he just wanted his jacket back!” She yelped. “Iori…!”

Iori stopped shaking her and looked deeply into her eyes. Ruu felt as though the analytical boy could see right through her soul. “You’re wrong…” He hissed. He yanked away from her and looked to the side. “You’re too honest. Too pure. Too perfect. You shouldn’t trust anyone like Yotsuba-san. God only know what he could do to you. He’s reckless. He could take anything he wanted from you. Anything.”

Ruu swallowed. She was confused by Iori’s sudden words. Yet she clung to one specific word that had been emitted from his lips. A special word that meant the world coming from Iori Izumi.

“D-did you just call me…perfect?” Ruu asked.

Iori suddenly looked back at her. He made direct eye contact. And Ruu could physically see his pale cheeks darken into the most precious shade of pink. Iori Izumi knew perfection better than anyone else. He was the ultimate perfectionist, taking pride in absolutely everything he did, ensuring the success of himself and anyone effected by his actions. He wasn’t just smart. He was a genius. A methodical, logical prodigy that excelled in everything he did.

He was perfect.

And if he ever called anyone else perfect, it was simply the greatest honor.

Iori blushed deeply at the realization of what he had just confessed. “Uwah!” He yelped.

“Uwah?” Ruu asked. (jesus Christ that sounded so cute in iori’s little soft voice uwu).

“P-please forget what I just said! I only meant that you’re too stupid to understand Yotsuba-san’s true intentions!” Iori rapidly waved his arms around. Then he glared at Ruu, stressed that she had such an effect on him. No one else could make him act in such a way. (actually riku could but let’s not get into that asdrtyujkjbdjhtrewazxcguj)

“Ruu-san…” Iori growled. He suddenly lunged at her and ripped Tamaki’s jacket out of her hands. “Dispose of this filthy thing.”

“Hey! Iori-san!” Ruu gasped.

“STOP IT! Stop being so CUTE!” Iori commanded. Then, something drastic happened. Whether he did it intentionally- to scare her, dominant her, or claim her- he didn’t know. Perhaps it was all an accident. Perhaps the systematic, perfect boy had simply tripped.

How ever it happened, Iori suddenly wound up pinning Ruu down. And Ruu found herself trapped beneath him. Laying on the floor. She looked up at him, stunned.

“Iori…san…”

“I j-just…” Iori’s voice suddenly turned soft. He bit his lip nervously, unsure how to continue. “I apologize. But Yotsuba-san…isn’t good for you!” He exclaimed. “I warned you to stay away from him. Please. I’m just trying to keep you safe, Ruu-san. Believe me when I say you are very important to me.”

Ruu looked at Iori, adoring his gentle affection and concern. “I appreciate that you’re trying to keep me safe, Iori-san. Thank you.”

“You’re small. You’re fragile. You’re perfe-…! Y-you’re important to me!” Iori exclaimed. “Ruu-san. I need to know. Do you have romantic feelings for Yotsuba-san?”

Ruu’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe the sudden straight forward question. She avoided eye contact with Iori out of embarrassment. “Why would you ask me that?”

“Because, Ruu-san! I will not stand for you falling in love with him!” Iori shrieked. His hands trembled as he pinned her wrists above her head. Ruu could feel it. Iori’s hands were so soft. He probably moisturizes with nice lotion daily. Shit. That’s cute. Yet Ruu was more concerned by the way his hands started shaking. Why was he trembling so much? Just what was agonizing him!?

“Iori-san. You don’t need to worry about me,” Ruu replied. “Though, I’m very honored. Your attitude is very sweet and it means a lot to me. It’s cute. Thank you.”

Iori turned red again. “Did you just call me…c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-“

“Iori-san?”

“Sorry,” Iori snapped out of it. He cleared his throat and sat up, practically straddling Ruu’s body. He put a hand on his chin and began to analyze the situation. “If you do not harbor affectionate feelings toward Yotsuba-san, then perhaps you have them for Rokuya-san,” He deducted. “Am I correct in my hypothesis? Do you love Rokuya-san?”

“L-love!?” Ruu yelped. “I…I only met him the other day! I didn’t mean for things to escalate the way they did. He kissed me and it happened so suddenly… I didn’t see it coming,” She told the truth. “I didn’t mean for it to happen, Iori-san.”

“Hmm…” Iori leaned his face downward, close to Ruu’s.

Ruu blushed. “Ah. What are you doing?”

“Observing you…” Iori answered, staring closely at Ruu’s face for a moment. He examined her as if she were some sort of science experiment. It was sort of creepy. The way his gorgeous silver eyes rolled up and down the curves of her body. He examined her thoroughly before sighing. “This isn’t even a Nagiruu story. Seriously. He is so irrelevant to this equation it’s not even funny.”

“What?” Ruu asked.

“Never mind,” Iori responded. Then he turned serious again. “Was Rokuya-san your first kiss?”

Ruu swallowed. She knew she had to answer truthfully, no matter how Iori would react. “Yes,” She replied. “Nagi-san was my first kiss.”

There was hardly a single second between her answer and Iori’s reaction. He quickly cupped her face in his soft palms. “How could you do that to me!? Why!? R…Ruu-san that’s not fair!” He whined. “Yotsuba-san, Rokuya-san- I don’t care who! Neither of them deserve you! I’m the one who adores you more than anyone else! We are so similar! And I’m the one who has admired you since day one! I’m the one who is perfect for y-…!” He suddenly trailed off. He gazed deeply into her eyes as he held her face in his hands. Wihout thinking, he began stroking her soft cheeks. “Ah. Your skin is soft…” He whispered.

Ruu’s heart fluttered. She was frozen as Iori began touching her.

His gentle hands traveled down. Further and further down. For once, his calculative mind wasn’t thinking. He acted completely on instinct. Desire. Following his heart over his brain. His hands traveled down Ruu’s body, caressing her shoulders, all the way down to her hips. His palms glided down her sides. It sent a jolt of lightning down her spine and she groaned in reaction to the little tickles.

“Cute…” Iori whispered under his breath. He grabbed her waist with both hands. When his powerful palms held her in such a way, she felt so small. Like Iori had full control over her. Like she was just a cute little doll, at the mercy for him to play with.

Ruu breathed heavily, looking down at Iori’s hands. Just the sight of him holding her looked so perfect. As if they fit together like a puzzle. Like she had been made for him. And he had been made for her. Both of them remained silent for a long time. Yet through that cold silence, it were as if a thousand warm words had been exchanged.

They were both thinking the same thing at the same time.

Such similar analytical minds, both grasping onto the same realization in unison.

 _This_ was _perfect_.

“I’m sorry for everything,” Iori whispered. “Getting envious. Getting irritated. I believe those traits are only in my nature,” He explained. “I do not wish to cause you harm, Ruu-san. Believe me when I say I care about you more than anyone else. So please. I have a request to ask of you…”

Iori’s hands remained on her waist. Ruu glanced down at them briefly before looking back up at him. “Yes Iori-san?”

Iori sighed. “You really are stupid.”

“EH!?” Ruu gasped.

Iori chuckled and moved his hands away, crossing them over his chest while smirking. “Ruu-san. Allow me control you,” He suddenly requested.

Ruu swallowed. “What do you mean?”

“I mean. _Let me control you,_ ” Iori stated again, this time more aggressively. “I want to control all of you. It’s a burning desire I’ve had since the day I first laid eyes on you,” He explained. “Your sweet voice, your alluring smile, your gorgeous body…” He looked down. “Allow me to be your pointer. I’ve analyzed the situation and deducted that you are in a state of confusion. You’re lost. You’re terrified…” He placed a hand over his heart. “In reality, you don’t know what your heart wants. You’re confused about Yotsuba-san. You’re confused about Rokuya-san. And most of all you’re confused about me!” He exclaimed. “So please, Ruu-san! I beg you! Give me this evening. Just this one fragile evening to guide you in the right direction. If I can help you sort out your feelings, you won’t be confused anymore. So please… Let me control you.”

Ruu breathed heavily. Iori spoke so poetically sometimes. His voice was so rich and smooth. Sometimes mystifying. Yet Ruu understood perfectly what he meant. He wanted a chance to make her fall in love with him. And if he could do that, Ruu wouldn’t be lost anymore.

Ruu wanted answers more than anything. Not even she knew who she loved. But with Iori’s help, perhaps she would be able to solve the mystery. Who did her fragile heart belong to?

“Do it then,” Ruu agreed. “You can do it.”

Iori raised an eyebrow. And he smirked with success. “What was that?” He inquired, leaning down toward her again. “I didn’t quite hear you. Mind repeating?” He trailed his finger tips on the side of her cheek, down to her chin.

Ruu shivered. “C…control me, Iori!” She blurted. “I want you to control me. Ok? You can do whatever you want because I trust you. You’re perfect and I know you’ll point me in the right direction,” She called. “I know you’ll teach me well. You’re my tutor, after all…” She remembered when she had first met him, and the school had assigned him to be her ambassador.

Iori smiled, hearing those precious words from her. It was all he ever wanted to hear. Yet Iori wasn’t some sex god. If anything, he was a tsundere god. His heart was leaping out of his chest at such cute words. He hardly knew how to initiate romantic physical contact. Yet he suppressed his embarrassment the best he could. For in that moment, his love for Ruu was greater than any embarrassment.

In attempt to hide his flustered expression, he buried his face to the crick of her neck. It felt so warm. Damn, Iori’s face was on fire. Feeling the warmth radiating from his sweet blushing made Ruu smile. She put her hand on Iori’s head and played with his soft, raven hair.

“Nm…R-Ruu-san…~” Iori purred.

Ruu giggled. “Cute.”

Iori pouted. He didn’t hesitate to latch his lips onto Ruu’s neck. He kissed her neck. Twice. Three times. Four. He continued to peck gentle kisses all over her flesh, covering every inch of her body in sweet marks.

Ruu felt like she was in heaven. She gazed at the ceiling, basking in the realization that this was reality. And Iori Izumi was doing everything he could to please her.

“How dare Yotsuba-san leave these marks on you…” He touched her neck lightly. “For every mark he left, I’ll make ten more…” He whispered.

“Iori-san~”

“Ruu-san.” Iori suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist warmly and pulled her closer. He looked into her eyes. Then at her lips. His cheeks pinkened. Then he looked back into her eyes.

Ruu giggled, thinking his hesitation was cute.

Iori frowned when he was laughed at. And he quickly dove in to teach Ruu a lesson. He pressed his lips to hers. And in an instant, sparks began to fly.

Yet again, they fit together like a perfect puzzle. Every touch. Every feel. _Everything_ was perfect. Iori’s lips were so soft. He was the most civil kisser in the world. So tender and gentle. Treating precious Ruu like she were made of glass. Like she was his fragile prized possession.

“M-mn…” Iori groaned softly, unable to hold a little noise back. His hips pushed against hers and he deepened the savory kiss.

Ruu’s lips curved into a smile within their contact. She thought Iori’s little noises were the cutest things in the world. It was obvious this was his first kiss. He hardly knew what he was doing. Yet it didn’t feel clumsy at all. Iori was a perfectionist. As such, he excelled at everything he did. Even when it was his first time, after a moment, he was a natural.

His lips glided across hers with ease, touching all the right places and moving at just the perfect instant. He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

“R…Ruu-…saan…~” Iori moaned lightly. “Ah…!”

Ruu looped her arms around his neck, panting for air in between lip contact. She called his name back.

Which only made Iori’s precious heart race. And Ruu could feel it. Her breasts were pressed onto his chest. And she could feel every precious heartbeat from him. It was so fast. She was the only one on earth who could make him like that. (I mean riku too but srtyukjbva34rfhjm).

Iori snaked his hand up her shirt and lightly rested it on her stomach. It was the simplest, sweetest gesture. And it felt so soft. Iori continued to pry adorable moans from her lips, basking in every cute sound. Eventually, they parted. And both gasped for air.

Ruu looked up at him with a dazed expression. “Iori…” She huffed, out of breath. “Are you…crying?”

Iori slowly looked up. He had the most invaluable, exquisite expression on his face. The softest look he had ever given anyone. Cheeks perfectly flushed pink, silver eyes wet with falling tears, and the gentlest smile Ruu had ever witnessed in her life. She felt love bloom in her chest as she was blessed with such an image of the perfect boy. He looked so happy. Perfectly happy.

“Ruu-san…I love you…” Iori whispered, tears still falling from his eyes. “As your tutor, I hope I’ve taught you something tonight. I hope that I’ve guided your heart in one direction or the other,” He explained. He grabbed her hand and held it, treasuring the warm feeling. “Perhaps I’ve made you realize you want to be with me. Or perhaps I’ve made you realize this feels wrong. How ever you feel, I want you to tell me right now. I promise I will react cool and sharp to any response I get. I just need to know,” He begged. “How do you feel?”

At this point, Ruu was nearly making the same expression as her other half. She herself was holding back tears at the beautiful moment. Iori’s control had worked. Her heart know knew what she wanted. And all her confusion was gone.

“I feel…” Ruu began. “Perfect.”

Iori’s eyes sparkled. He squeezed her hand in his before sighing, with that soft Iori smile again. “That’s because you’re perfect,” He responded. “We’re perfect for each other.” He looked at her so happily. "Ruu-san... will you be my g-girlfriend?"

Ruu giggled at Iori's precious stuttering. She squeezed his hand before answering. 

"Yes Iori," She replied with joy. "I will!"

Iori felt joy weld up in his chest. "Ruu-san...I-I love you. With all my heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE! I hope this story was fun for you~! I love you my little ruru and you're truly so CUTE! Thanks for reading and I hope you had an amazing birthday <3


End file.
